Adventures in Disney!
by Banette the Puppetmaster
Summary: Total Drama is crazy on its own, but imagine how some of the characters would act in the Happiest Place on Earth? Multiple one-shots about characters/couples in Disneyland and Disney World. Rated T to be safe.
1. Kilimanjaro Safari (DJDawn)

**So, this is a new set of one-shot collections that I've decided to start. Basically, it'll involve numerous TDI characters in Disneyland and Disney World, and maybe in the parks around the world. These will either involve a pairing, or one person, and something Disney related. First chapter, for example, is DJawn at Kilimanjaro Safari.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Rama, or Disney.**

* * *

"I understand. Feel free to let it out."

Dawn was sitting on a bench in the Africa section of the Animal Kingdom, right in front of the Kilimanjaro Safari ride. This was a perfect date at first, she could tell that DJ had enjoyed the exhibits-she had as well, though the animals were happy despite captivity. And her boyfriend seemed to adore Disney and all it stood for, so this had been perfect.

Then they got to this horrible ride.

It seemed perfect, going on a reserve where animals(though captive) were well-fed and free roaming. Imagine the stories they'd tell... And DJ had been ecstatic too. He remembered this ride from when his family took a trip when he was five. He did mention he'd gotten sick (Dawn assumed it was dehydration) but that it was a lot of fun, and he loved seeing the animals. That was something she enjoyed in DJ-he had a deep seated love for nature that she shared.

He had pulled her excitedly to the line, which wasn't long as it was around lunchtime. As they waited in line, the pair watched the film above, which was nice-but from the irritated auras of some parents who had been in line earlier, it was about to get ugly.

Suddenly the message changed to poachers, and their killing of animals for ivory or fur. Dawn had less than no respect for people like that, who disrupted nature just for personal gain, not caring how far they'd crossed a line.

But from DJ's aura, she felt a horrible change. She knew he was sensitive, and had a bit of a childish naivette to him, which could always be good or bad. But the movie definitely made him uncomfortable. They managed to stomach it three times before he bolted.

Dawn chased him out, finding him at a trash can, expelling his lunch. With a sympathetic sigh she sat down, patting his back.

Well, at least she knew why he'd gotten sick.

* * *

**Feel free to request pairings or places. And just because a pairing or place has already been used, I don't mind recycling them. Until next time!**


	2. Splash Mountain (AlejandroHeather)

**In my usual style of posting tons of things in one day, here's chapter two, featuring some AleHeather on Splash Mountain.**

* * *

This had been the best day ever, and this last ride was no exception. Though Alejandro was sure that Heather would beg to differ.

"I'm wearing _sandals_, you jerk!" the Asian girl screeched, wringing her hair out behind him. I hate this ride!"

He turned to smile at her. "You hate Splash Mountain? But muchacha, the worst is over!"

"Like hell it is! You didn't bother to mention that random drop!"

"¿Qué? The big drop? No, that comes next." He acted innocent as he suddenly gasped. "_Oh,_ you mean what we just rode on!"

Heather jabbed her finger into Alejandro's collarbone, making him wince. "Don't play dumb with me! No wonder you wanted me on this ride! You just wanted me to get wet!"

Well, that was part of the reason. Heather _did_ wear some clothing that a little water could make... "Well, that, and I love seeing you angry," he said.

"Let me tell you," she seethed, grabbing his collar. "You've gotten me angry."

He didn't doubt it, Heather didn't like her pretty little clothes getting damaged, especially while wearing them.

They will dry off, mi amor," he said cooly. "Now, please let me go. I'm sure the family behind us is getting rather upset. Besides, the next drop is coming."

"What." Heather looked up at the vultures, and her facial expression was priceless. Alejandro turned back around, laughing as the drop came, along with Heather screaming.

Best. Day. _Ever._

* * *

**Remember, I'll take suggestions, so let me know what you want to see!**


End file.
